


Your Arms Are My Shelter

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 2.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “I was scared too,” he whispers back, reliving the day’s events, letting out a small sound when Carlos’ hold on him tightens. “But I alsoknewyou would find me.”+After Owen and Gwyn leave the hospital room, TK and Carlos share a quiet moment.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 379





	Your Arms Are My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small coda after last night's episode snatched my heart and soul.

His parents wave at him and Carlos as they leave his hospital room for the night, finally leaving him alone with his boyfriend. He waits until he can’t hear their footsteps anymore to turn and look back at the man he loves, sitting by the window watching him silently, a concerned frown clouding his beautiful face.

“You are way too far away from me, babe,” he tells him softly, smiling when Carlos lets out a small amused huff as he stands and crosses the distance to him. As Carlos reaches him, he throws his covers to the side, patting at the empty space on the bed.

“That’s not enough space for me to get in there with you and you to be comfortable,” Carlos tells him, shaking his head as he runs a gentle finger over his hand. “You’re in enough pain.”

“I’m never in pain when I’m in your arms,” TK shoots back, giving Carlos a pout when he still hesitates. “ _Please_ , baby,” he whines softly, dragging the word out. He’s not above playing dirty if the prize is an armful of Carlos.

“Spoiled,” Carlos mutters with a reluctant smile as he leans down and rubs the tip of his nose against his before giving him the softest of kisses. “Always getting your way,” he continues teasingly. “Scoot.”

“Yay,” TK answers childishly, a happy smile playing on his lips. He shifts around, turning on his side to face Carlos, leaving him enough space to lie down on his back. When he does, TK turns more fully, throwing a leg over Carlos’ as he rests his head on his chest, mindful of his head wound.

“If one of the nurses comes in, they’re going to yell at us,” Carlos warns him even as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding him closer.

“No, they won’t. We’re adorable; besides, I can’t take any pain meds,” TK mumbles into Carlos’ soft sweater. “This is the next best thing. Cuddling with you is the perfect boost of endorphins.”

“Oh, really?” Carlos questions, and while TK can’t see his face, he can hear the smile in his voice.

“And dopamine and serotonin,” he continues, smiling as Carlos lets out a laugh. He lifts his head to look at him, his smile growing at the loving expression he finds on Carlos’ face. “Basically, all happy brain chemicals happen because of you.”

“Ditto,” Carlos whispers, pressing his lips softly against his bandages as he rests his head back on his chest.

TK lets out a sigh as he settles on top of Carlos. His body aches, but he wasn’t kidding; that pain seems to lessen when he gets to be in Carlos’ arms. He’s slowly drifting off as he listens to the steady beating of Carlos’ heart and his soothing touch as he trails his fingertips up and down his arm when Carlos speaks.

“I was so scared,” he whispers. “When we found out you guys were missing – “ he pauses, letting out a slow breath. “And then when I found your chip and the blood in the van, TK – I was terrified.”

TK swallows hard, his heart aching from the pain he hears in his boyfriend’s throat. “I was scared too,” he whispers back, reliving the day’s events, letting out a small sound when Carlos’ hold on him tightens. “But I also _knew_ you would find me.”

Carlos lets out a sharp exhale in response. “You did?” he questions, his voice low and unsure.

TK shifts, moving until he can look at Carlos. He finds him looking back at him with wide eyes, shining from unshed tears. He gives him a soft nod, his own eyes stinging a bit. “I knew you wouldn’t stop until you found us, _me_ ,” he tells him. He’d never once doubted that it would be Carlos leading their search. “I know you’ll always come when I need you.”

Carlos nods quickly, a tear finally spilling down his face. “I will,” he answers, emotion choking him up. “I’m always going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, TK.”

TK smiles at the promise. “I know, baby,” he assures him. Reaching up, he tugs Carlos closer until their faces are inches away. “That’s why even when I was scared, deep down, I knew it would all be okay.”

Carlos lets out a shaky breath that dances across TK’s skin. “Thank you for believing in me,” he says to him, the sincerity behind his ‘thank you’ hitting TK square in the chest, and he remembers that there are parts of the day’s events that he hasn’t gotten out of Carlos yet. Parts that involve his father and their tense relationship from earlier comments he made about his dad being in charge of the investigation.

TK wants to ask for more; he wants more details about Carlos’ suspension, his dad, and what happened with him today that had left Carlos raw but hopeful, with a small smile playing on his lips as he told him that his father knew about them now. But as he takes in Carlos’ expression, the tiredness he finds in his beautiful brown eyes, he concludes it can wait until tomorrow.

Right now, all TK wants is to hold his boyfriend, reassure him that he’s okay, that they both are, until the slight tremor he feels from Carlos’ body finally stops.

He closes the space between their mouths, not to kiss him but to let his lips rest against Carlos’.

“I love you, Carlos,” he speaks the words into them, feeling the smile he gets in return.

Looking into Carlos’ sleepy eyes, he sees how they crinkle at the corners the way they always do when he says these words. “And I love you, TK.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @[bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
